futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Super Mario MegaQuest
Super Mario MegaQuest is a game that will be released worldwide on the Nintendo Mercury on December 18, 2026. It is a throwback to each of the main 3D Mario Games, going from Super Mario 64 released on the Nintendo 64 in 1996, to Super Mario Travellers released on the Nintendo Switch Deluxe in 2024. It is the 10th installment in the 3D Mario Series Plot:Bowser is trying to think of his latest tactic to try to kidnap Princess Peach. He thinks of every method he has used in past 3D Mario games, first thinking of accusing Mario for a crime, lifting Peach's castle into space, and even trying to marry her in Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario Travellers. Bowser than thinks of a master plan to try and kidnap Peach using all of his previous methods at once. Meanwhile at Peach's castle, Mario is having a big picnic party with Peach, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, Toad and Waluigi and watching fireworks celebrating Princess Peach's return, as this is a few days after the events of Super Mario Travellers. A sinister and evil song plays with Bowser showing up in his Super Mario Odyssey airship with Bowser Jr. Bowser uses an anchor and cuffs Peach, bringing her up to the ship. Mario quickly jumps on to the anchor with all the other characters in tow. Bowser frantically shakes the anchor, eventually knocking everyone except for Peach who is still cuffed off the ship. Bowser says it's time for his real wedding with Peach, and says "You'll have a blast from the past trying to catch up to me", referencing all the other main Mario Games. This is where the tutorial where Toadette tells you about each character and their moveset. After this tutorial, the first level of Super Mario 3D Land is available for you to choose. Once you reach the end, Bowser's airship is in sight, and as all the heroes try to keep up a giant Mecha Bowser drops down, and knocks all the heroes back to the castle. When they get knocked back near the castle, Toadette informs the gang that 4 mysterious paintings have appeared in the castle, and that the castle has an older look. After all the Super Mario 64 worlds are completed and 18 Power Stars are collected, cannon appears outside the castle. Toadette than says that an arena has appeared and the clouds are beginning to come in. Mario and the gang all shoot up into the Dark Sky, and the Super Mario 64 Bowser informs them that Peach isn't here, and that future Bowser informed him to eliminate any Mario's, Luigi's, Wario's, Yoshi's, Toad's or Waluigi's that cross his path (it depends on the character you choose to do battle with Bowser). After he is defeated, a Grand Star appears, and the arena collapses. After that, Mario and the gang fall off, and land on an island that Yoshi seems to recognize. He sees Pianta's waving for help, and he gets all the others to go with him. Mario asks the Pianta's what the problem is, and they say it's that the island is covered in goop in a familiar manner. Mario gets accused by the mayor who is at the scene, but all of his friends come to his defense and prove that it isn't Mario's fault. Mario gets a flashback memory, and knows who could be behind this. After collecting Shine Sprites in Delfino Plaza, Bianco Hills and Pinna Park along with a defeat for Shadow Mario (or Bowser Jr even though he didn't reveal himself until his defeat), the group heads on over to Corona Mountain where they meet Super Mario Sunshine Bowser, who says he remembers Mario, and is embarrassed to have his vacation spoiled by both him and Bowser's future self. After the fight, Bowser sinks through his hot tub floor, while a giant rocket appears at one of the far ends of the arena. Inside is Rosalina, who tells everyone to hop on as they head out into space to search for Bowser. After they completed 3 Galaxies, they encounter Bowser Jr, who is on the lookout for anybody who might be following him, Peach and Bowser. Bowser Jr grabs a mini airship as the rocket gets closer. Bowser also spots this, and gets all of the airships to attack. As this is going on, the Rose Rocket (as Rosalina likes to call it), gets knocked out and onto another giant airship. Rosalina says a Grand Star would easily repair the ship. After they reach Bowser Jr through his maze of airships, Bowser Jr says he'll never let Mario's gang even attempt to defeat him. After the fight ends and a Grand Star is obtained. Rosalina takes off in the Rose Rocket to new galaxies. Once the gang reaches the Super Mario Galaxy Bowser, he quickly turns around and knocks the rocket down with his fist. While everyone is getting ready to take him on, he bends the rocket in half and knocks out Rosalina with it. Mario gasps in shock and immediately tries to tend to Rosalina's wounds, but Bowser grabs him and throws him to the nearest planet. After the faceoff where you still have the option to pick your character, dozens of Luma's come by with Toad asking if she'll be OK. The Luma's say it's only a minor concussion, and they all carry Rosalina away into the distance. A giant portal than sucks everyone up and they all land in the Sprixie Kingdom. Once they land, a Sprixie informs the group that her sisters have been spread across 3 worlds. After the Sprixies have all been rescued, they all fly over to the Tower of Bowser Land, where Super Mario 3D World Bowser is confronted. He doesn't say anything, but just proceeds to chase you up the tower. Once he is defeated, another portal opens to Steam Gardens, where Cappy is casually playing with his sister, Tiara in the flowers before Mario and the group fall down. Cappy and Tiara wake them up and after Mario explains what happened, Cappy says that the Odyssey hasn't been working for a while, and that Power Moons have to be collected. After 30 Power Moons are collected in Steam Gardens, Lake Lamode and New Donk City, which have all had items stolen for Bowser's next attempt at marrying Peach, the Odyssey takes off to the moon where Super Mario Odyssey Bowser is fought. Here, the church, along with some of the ridge, has broken down as no weddings have taken place since Bowser attempted to marry Peach in Super Mario Odyssey. After fighting off Madame Broode, the floor collapses where Super Mario Odyssey Bowser is waiting. He says that he's going to be happy with the outcome of the future if Peach does get married to Bowser this time around. After the fight and using Bowser to break out of the moon's core, the Rose Rocket returns with Rosalina inside. Rosalina says Bowser has flown to several planets and has dropped several Power Moons along the way. After navigating through all the planets, the gang arrives at Bowser's Castle. They navigate down the wedding hall, stealthily sneaking their way past guards. As Bowser is confronted, Bowser asks everyone except Peach to leave so he can settle his scores with Mario and friends. After the fight is over (which is Super Mario Travellers he just gets knocked out), all the other Bowser's show up with Bowser himself getting back up as well. From here, a grand fight takes place with all Bowser's trying to attack at once. Each Bowser has a different section on the arena, so one can be taken out at a time. After the fight is over, all the Bowser's except for the present one get sucked into a giant vortex, knocking each of them back into their time. The group celebrates as Peach gives a kiss to each of them. With Waluigi panicking once the smooch is given to him. Rosalina tells the group that they should all probably go home. To make sure Bowser would be OK after his defeat, Rosalina ties him up on a rope as the rocket flies back to home, with the credits rolling. After the credits are over and the game is reset, a postcard saying thank you pops up on the screen, multiple paintings appearing behind the castle. After everything is beaten, a bunch of Bowser portraits appear throughout each world as a little secret. Characters:Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, Toad and Waluigi Worlds in order:Mushroom Mainlands (Super Mario 3D Land) Super Mario 64 Worlds:Bob-Omb Battlefield, Whomps Fortress, Tall Tall Mountain, Bowser in the Sky Super Mario Sunshine Worlds:Delfino Plaza, Bianco Hills, Pinna Park, Corona Mountain Super Mario Galaxy 1/2 Worlds:Good Egg Galaxy, Ghostly Galaxy, Melty Molten Galaxy, Bowser Jr's Airship Armada, Yoshi Star Galaxy, Starshine Beach Galaxy, Melty Monster Galaxy, Bowser's Galaxy Generator Super Mario 3D World Worlds:Super Bell Hill, Sprawling Savannah, Brolder Blockade, Tower of Bowser Land Super Mario Odyssey Worlds:Steam Gardens, Lake Lamode, New Donk City, Honeylune Ridge Super Mario Travellers:Dezzert, Waltzurin, Rainbloom Special Levels:Bowser's Colossal Wedding Castle, Bowser Boss Blitz, Ultimate Boss Blitz, Hardest Horrors Bosses:King Bob-Omb, Whomp King, SM64 Bowser, Petey Piranha, Mecha Bowser, SMS Bowser, Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Bouldergeist, Fiery Dino Piranha, Bowser Jr, Giga Lakitu, SMG Bowser (Both Games), Boss Brolder, SM3DW Bowser, Torkdrift, Mechawiggler, SMO Bowser, Robo Pokey, Mr.Moonflower, Bowser Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Entertainment